We Interrupt This Broadcast
by Pippin's Socks
Summary: 'There better be a damn good reason you're knocking on my door at 4am Soul…' MakaSoul.


_For the luls, because this has so happened to me and I wish to beat to death the person who did it._

_Disclaimer: Made for fun. Made for chocolate. Made for Frazz. Q. And possibly Spawn. _

* * *

Kid blinked blearily and politely cursed whoever the hell it was knocking on his door at 4 in the morning on at Saturday to go burn in the fieriest and most uncomfortable part of hell they could find.

"Soul-"

"Kid it's a disaster!" the white haired weapon exclaimed wildly, barging passed the Shinigami, arms flailing wildly in distress.

"Please…do come in" Kid deadpanned, still staring at the street in some vain hope that he may just be able to dash right out the door and nobody would actually notice.

"It's catastrophic! Calamitous! It's fucking bad ok!" Kid would have been mildly impressed with his slightly expanded vocabulary if it wasn't still dark outside and he had beauty sleep to catch up on "I don't know what to do Kid! Black Star's no help since…are you in your underwear?"

Kid gave him a very dry stare and finally closed the door, deciding that if the situation called for it he could always murder the scythe and hide the body in Patti's stuffed giraffe collection.

"Anyway I-"

"Kid, who is it?" a familiar feminine voice filtered from up the stairs, Kid twisted slightly, ignoring the rather bemused look he was getting from his classmate.

"It's only Soul Liz, go back to sleep!"

"But Kid you took all the body heat with you! Patti and I are freezing!"

"I'll be done here in a couple of minutes ok?" there was a distinct snort of irritation, possible profanity spitting and footsteps retreated back up the corridor and into one of the numerous rooms of the mansion "You have eight minutes, if this isn't good I swear you'll never make death scythe."

"…do you guys…sleep together?" Soul mumbled in awe, Kid quirked up an eyebrow as if to say 'well duh?' and Soul promptly found new found respect for the boy as well as never ever wanting to bring up the mental image again.

"6 minutes…"

"No way it's 7!"

"Yes but that numbers odd…and very unsymmetrical"

"Listen…right well…erm, gah I can't do this when I'm under pressure! So not cool!" the Shinigami rolled his eyes, switching on a lamp so they weren't sat around with the moon as their only light source, absentmindedly fixing a cushion before offering a drink to his 'friend'

"You're a minor…"

"I also can't get drunk" he went on, "and this is a pot of coffee. So clearly I'm not the only one who's exhausted" Soul blinked and slowly nodded, Kid walked off to the kitchen just off the main sitting room, not wanting to be left alone in the house that probably invented nightmares by himself – soul followed. "So? Maka? Problem? End of the world?" the boy prompted, fixing the drinks with precision.

"Well…er…you see, it's like this. Maka and I have been partners for age's right?"

"I hadn't noticed"

"Piss off. You're an even bigger ass when you're tired, if that's even possible" he took his coffee black, downing the shot in one and feeling slightly better for it, Kid, unaffected by the toxins, just revealed in the taste "Anyway, we were fighting a demon, the usual run right? And we'd just kicked its ass and I was all 'that was easy' and since she was exhausted I gave her a hand to get her up and then-"

"Short version please my eardrums may start bleeding"

"She kissed me" Kid raised an elegant eyebrow "Ok I kissed her" the other one swiftly followed "Ok! So I fell over and my lips landed on hers!" he smirked in smug satisfaction whilst the scythe glowered, he'd have to learn how to do that at some point…

"And?"

"And what? Our lips mashed…" Kid began to ceremoniously clean the dishes in a way so efficient dishwashers looked redundant.

"There is obviously some sort of ulterior motive here and if there isn't I am going to murder you slowly with my rubber gloves and that spatula for waking me up to tell me this" Soul wasn't sure if Kid was joking or not and decided not to test his luck.

"…I guess I kinda liked it"

"Kinda?"

"Ok so I thought my heart may have exploded out my chest and I could've died of happiness right then and there! God damn it you're annoyingly good at this!" he accused whilst sulking against the black counter tops, watching the boy robotically move about his kitchen without even having to think about it. "What do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I obviously can't just…_tell her_ can I?!"

"…if you can tell me and not her then something is clearly wrong with you" muttered the knackered death god – he should really consider getting a less obvious home…then maybe these people wouldn't be able to find him so easily.

"But…she might hate me…or worse, tell Spirit who'll then murder me in my sleep"

"Why on earth would she tell that lunatic?" _Pot. Kettle. Black – Kid. _Soul sneered absentmindedly in his mind, sighing and collapsing on the couch, not noticing the homicidal look that entered the other boy's eyes as he knocked a cushion to the floor.

"I don't know…I don't know a lot of stuff! Especially about…girls…and _you_ know lots of useless crap and are totally in touch with your feminine side and emotions and shit like that so I thought you might help out"

"You're such a charmer Soul Eater Evans"

"You're welcome!" Kid rolled his eyes; he seemed to be doing that frequently this evening.

"What was her reaction?"

"Her what?"

"_Reaction _soul, what did she do after you and her 'mashed'" you could almost see the inverted commas as he spoke. Soul pursed his lips in thought.

"I think she looked really stunned and then kinda looked…I dunno…weird" he decided, nodding in agreement with himself "yeah, weird." Kid sighed, just for a change. He had a lot of work to do…

"Weird? How so?" he drawled, sitting down opposite him and trying not to throttle him as more cushions fell to the floor.

"She had this goofy grin on her face and went all red and stuff, kinda un-cool really" kid rubbed his temples, took a long, slow, breath and counted up to eight in his head. This man was more of an idiot than…Black Star.

"She liked it you idiot. Why else would she be smiling you fruit cake!"

"Did you just call me a-"

"Yes! You are missing the point…" he groaned, he must remember to 'accidently' unplug his alarm when all this was over.

Then 'accidently' move house.

"…are you sure? I mean…she could have been laughing at me."

"If she wanted to embarrass you she could have done it far easier than that" he assured, silently praying that this was the end.

"…hey Kid…"

"Yes?"

"You aren't gay are you?"

"Please get out my house now."

Soul, getting the message, awkwardly scrambled to his feet, offering a hand in what could have been apology.

"Thanks Kid…I'll erm…tell Maka…" he muttered, Kid was already by the open door at this point, gesturing to the open street with a rather insane grin on his face.

"Good! Marvellous! Next time just call me!" he hoped the advice would not be taken seriously; Soul gave a quick wave before slowly making his way down the street. Kid did not hesitate in slamming the door the second he was out the frame.

"Thank god…" he breathed, turning on his heal and fluffing up the cushions before heading for the stairs, he had one foot on the bottom step, his hand hovering inches above the banister before there was another pounding knock at the door.

"What Soul?!" he growled, wrenching the door open – anger quickly fading into a horrified grimace "Black-"

"Kid! It's a disaster! A nightmare! It's really, really, really bad ok! Hey are you in your underwear?"

* * *

_What! 3 updates in __**one**__ evening! Madness! _

_But…when you have the urge to write… xD _

_Hope you enjoyed. I pity kid. I do. __But he makes it to damn easy :P _


End file.
